star_idol_projectfandomcom_es-20200214-history
You May Dream
You May Dream es la primera canción del Opening del anime Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream y es interpretado por LISP. En el anime, la primera actuación que la utiliza es en el Episodio 1, con Aira Harune y Rizumu Amamiya. Fue el Opening del anime hasta que fue sustituido en el Episodio 30 por la canción 1000% KYUN KYUN KYUN Sasete yo♥. La canción se incluye en el álbum Light In a Small Prism que se estrenó el 13 de Abril de 2011. Canción Versión televisión Romaji= Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Sora no iro to Haru no kaori Mazete mireba Koi no yokan Te wo nobaseba Todoku kyori ni Mirai Sugu soba ni aru Yuuki dashite MAMA no RUUJU Tsukete mireba Mune DOKI DOKI Sukoshi se nobi otona mitai PAPA ni naisho dakara ne-! Ima wa mada Hayai to iu kedo... Gaman dekinai Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!! MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro! MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI norimakureba Yanchana ko wa CHANSU te ni suru Itsu no hi ka Kanau hazu Minna no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU) Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Let's Dance! |-| Kanji= Let\'s dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? 空の色と 春の香り 混ぜてみれば 恋の予\感 手を伸ばせば とどく距離に 未来 直ぐそばにある 勇気だして ママのルージュ つけてみれば 胸ドキドキ 少し背伸び 大人みたい パパに内緒だからねっ! 今はまだ 早いと言うけど… 我慢出来ない <さあ Let\'s, Let\'s Dance! Let\'s Dance!! MEGA楽しい! MECHA盛り上がろ! ムズムズ リズムに ノリノリのりまくれば やんちゃな娘は チャンス手にする いつの日か 叶うはず 皆んなのPretty Rhythm(プリズム) Let\'s dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Let\'s Dance! |-| Español= ¡Bailemos juntos, vamos, vamos! ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? El color del cielo, y el olor de la primavera. Si los mezclas, se vuelven una premonición de amor Si sólo estiras tu mano, El futuro está justo a tu lado. Fui valiente y me puse el rouge de mamá, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Si me estiro un poco, me veo más adulta. ¡Pero eso es un secreto para papá! ¿Vale? Dicen que todavía es un poco pronto para mí... ¡Pero no puedo esperar! ¡Vamos a, a bailar! ¡Bailemos! Es mega divertido y mega emocionante Cuando patinamos con gran espíritu con el impaciente ritmo Las chicas traviesas conseguirán una oportunidad, Y algún día el ritmo bonito de todo el mundo Se hará realidad ¡Bailemos juntos, vamos, vamos! ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ¡Bailemos! Versión completa Romaji= Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Sora no iro to Haru no kaori Mazete mireba Koi no yokan Te wo nobaseba Todoku kyori ni Mirai Sugu soba ni aru Yuuki dashite MAMA no RUUJU Tsukete mireba Mune DOKI DOKI Sukoshi se nobi otona mitai PAPA ni naisho dakara ne-! Ima wa mada Hayai to iu kedo... Gaman dekinai Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!! MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro! MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI norimakureba Yanchana ko wa CHANSU te ni suru Itsu no hi ka Kanau hazu Minna no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU) Nami oto to Aoi BIKINI Hashiri daseba Koi no yukue Oikakereba Todoku kyori ni Niji to yume Soba ni aru Kyou no namida Asu no kibou Honki daseba Genki 100 bai Nigedashitara Yume kieteku Mirai nanimo nakunaru Sukina hito Hontou wa iru kedo... Ima wa iwanai Saa Let's, Let's Dance! Let's Dance!! MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawaijao! MUZUMUZU RIZUMU ni NARINARI narikirereba Ganbaru ko wa Itsumo makenai Kokoro kara Afuredasu Honto no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU) Let's Dance! Let's Dance! MEGA tanoshii! MECHA moriagaro! MUZU MUZU RIZUMU ni NORI NORI norimakureba Yanchana ko wa CHANSU te ni suru Itsu no hi ka Kanau hazu Minna no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU) MEGA ureshii! MECHA sawaijao! MUZUMUZU RIZUMU ni NARINARI narikirereba Ganbaru ko wa Itsumo makenai Kokoro kara Afuredasu Honto no Pretty Rhythm (PURIZUMU) Let's dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Let's Dance! |-| Kanji= Let\'s dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? 空の色と 春の香り 混ぜてみれば 恋の予\感 手を伸ばせば とどく距離に 未来 直ぐそばにある 勇気だして ママのルージュ つけてみれば 胸ドキドキ 少し背伸び 大人みたい パパに内緒だからねっ! 今はまだ 早いと言うけど… 我慢出来ない さあ Let\'s, Let\'s Dance! Let\'s Dance!! MEGA楽しい! MECHA盛り上がろ! ムズムズ リズムに ノリノリのりまくれば やんちゃな娘は チャンス手にする いつの日か 叶うはず 皆んなのPretty Rhythm(プリズム) 波の音と 蒼いビキニ 走り出せば 恋の行方 追いかければ とどく距離に 虹と夢 そばにある 今日の涙 明日の希望 本気出せば 元気100倍 逃げ出したら 目標(ゆめ)消えてく 未来何も無くなる 好きな彼(ひと) 本当はいるけど… 今は言わない さあ Let\'s, Let\'s Dance! Let\'s Dance!! MEGA嬉しい! MECHA騒いじゃお! ムズムズ リズムに ナリナリなりきれれば 頑張る娘は いつも負けない 心から 溢れ出す 真実(ほんと)のPretty Rhythm(プリズム) Let\'s Dance! Let\'s Dance! MEGA楽しい! MECHA盛り上がろ! ムズムズ リズムに ノリノリのりまくれば やんちゃな娘は チャンス手にする いつの日か 叶うはず 皆んなのPretty Rhythm(プリズム) MEGA嬉しい! MECHA騒いじゃお! ムズムズ リズムに ナリナリなりきれれば 頑張る娘は いつも負けない 心から 溢れ出す 真実(ほんと)のPretty Rhythm(プリズム) Let\'s dance together, Go for it! Go for it! Do you wanna dance with me? Let\'s Dance! |-| Español= ¡Bailemos juntos, vamos, vamos! ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? El color del cielo, y el olor de la primavera. Si los mezclas, se vuelven una premonición de amor Si sólo estiras tu mano, El futuro está justo a tu lado. Fui valiente y me puse el rouge de mamá, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Si me estiro un poco, me veo más adulta. ¡Pero eso es un secreto para papá! ¿Vale? Dicen que todavía es un poco pronto para mí... ¡Pero no puedo esperar! ¡Vamos a, a bailar! ¡Bailemos! Es mega divertido y mega emocionante Cuando patinamos con gran espíritu con el impaciente ritmo Las chicas traviesas conseguirán una oportunidad, Y algún día el ritmo bonito de todo el mundo Se hará realidad El sonido de las olas, y un bikini azul Si corres, verás a dónde va tu amor Si lo atrapas, estará a tu alcanze Junto con arcoíris y tus sueños, están a tu lado. Las lágrimas de hoy, las esperanzas del mañana Si te pones seria, te volverás 100 veces más energética Si huyes, tus sueños desaparecerán Todo en el futuro se desvanecerá Actualmente hay un chico que me gusta... Pero no voy a decir nada ahora. ¡Ahora, vamos, vamos a bailar! ¡¡Bailemos!! ¡Estoy mega feliz! Hagamos un gran escándalo ¡Cuando el ritmo se vuelve completamente impaciente! Las chicas que dan lo mejor de sí nunca perderán. ¡Y algún día el ritmo bonito de todos se desbordará de sus corazones! ¡Bailemos! ¡Bailemos! Es mega divertido y mega emocionante Cuando patinamos con gran espíritu con el impaciente ritmo Las chicas traviesas conseguirán una oportunidad, Y algún día el ritmo bonito de todo el mundo Se hará realidad ¡Estoy mega feliz! Hagamos un gran escándalo ¡Cuando el ritmo se vuelve completamente impaciente! Las chicas que dan lo mejor de sí nunca perderán. ¡Y algún día el ritmo bonito de todos se desbordará de sus corazones! ¡Bailemos juntos, vamos, vamos! ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ¡Bailemos! Galería You may dream anime.PNG you may dream MARs.PNG You May Dream DMF.PNG You may dream DMF 2.PNG You may dream aira rizumu.PNG Vídeos thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Pretty Rhythm Categoría:Canciones de Pretty Rhythm